Royal Flush/Trivia
Trivia *Storyboards for this episode were shown on Facebook and Twitter by Mondo Media on March 26, 2012. *The episode was uploaded on YouTube on May 6, 2012. *When Mondo Media uploaded the Blurb for Nuttin' but the Tooth to YouTube, they put a binary code in the description. If you were to use a binary code translator, it would come out: The brand new Happy Tree Friends episode, Royal Flush, will be out at the end of April! *This is the first time Lammy's house is seen, though it only shows the interior of it. *This is one of the few episodes where the number of female characters out numbers the number of male characters. The others are Stayin' Alive, Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!, Boo Do You Think You Are?, and Take Your Seat. *If one looks closely to the shelf on the left when the group is playing poker, The Cursed Idol can be seen. **The Idol may have been the cause of Mr. Pickels coming to life. **Also, in the opposite corner of the room, Truffles' sailor hat can be seen on a table next to a plant. *In a re-uploaded version of the episode, Truffles himself can be seen briefly in the middle of Petunia when she exploded, as if Truffles was actually inside her. **Before this re-uploaded version came, this used to be the most recent episode without Truffles. *Mondo uploaded the "Eleventh Hour" TV episode mix (Wingin' It, Tongue in Cheek, and Easy Comb, Easy Go) onto YouTube the exact same day as this was posted on the Happy Tree Friends website. **This makes it the second time a Happy Tree Friends video is uploaded to YouTube the same day a new video is posted to the website. The first time was with Bite Sized and Pop & Corn, respectively. *This is the only episode where Flaky and Giggles interact with each other without Sniffles socializing with them both. *If one pauses at the right moment when Petunia explodes, you can see Truffles in the explosion, but that lasts for one frame. *The cards used are the same cards from Lumpy's Lame Card Trick. *Fliqpy and Giggles (the two characters who dated in On My Mind) are seen on the cards. Nutty is also seen on a card impaled to Giggles' head during her death. *If you listen closely, you can hear Lammy singing the the theme song during the credits. *This episode could further indicate that Mr. Pickels is a living creature, as he was able to kill Flaky, dispose of her corpse, get on the table, grab the attention and confusion of Giggles and come out of the vacuum cleaner without Lammy's involvement. **It is also interesting to note that Mr. Pickels actions in killing people happened only in his and Lammy's debut, where Lammy tried to stop, but somehow got involved in killing the characters, but in this episode Mr. Pickels' actions were clearly visible to the audience even when Lammy wasn't seeing him. ***However, Lammy was around in all of his moving scenes. *Although Lammy mainly speaks her "Bahs" in this episode, her tone and expression depicts the words "What's taking her (Flaky)?" when she is curious on why Flaky is taking so much time in the bathroom. *Since Flaky was nervous at entering Lammy's house and the others felt confused about her presence, it is implied that Flaky wasn't invited to play, but decided to drop by or arrived there by coincidence. *This is the most recent appearance of Mr. Pickels as an living character if the featuring pop-up of All Work and No Play isn't counted. *This is the only time that Lammy and Mr. Pickels appear without Lumpy so far. *This is the first time we see Petunia's OCD outside of the TV series. She was seen vacuuming a few bread crumbs off the table with a hand vacuum. Later, she screamed in horror as she saw an olive with a toothpick on the floor. Also, a more subtle reference, if one pays close attention, throughout the game, Petunia's chips are always arranged in perfect organized stacks while Giggles and Lammy's are stacked but falling over and Flaky's are just randomly thrown in front of here. **Though, it's a bit odd that the states of the other girls' chips don't seem to bother her at all. *The YouTube thumbnail spoils Flaky's death. *There is no dealer button to indicate who is the dealer when the characters are playing poker. *The characters who are playing poker did not raise any funds, as the middle of the table they are playing on has no poker chips. However the poker chips that are closer to them have decreased, so they might have did it offscreen. *This is the only episode where all the female main characters appear. (Flaky, Petunia, Giggles, and Lammy) *This is the last episode that The Cursed Idol appears in. *Clips from this episode are prominently featured in the opening intro and bumpers on the El Rey Network series The Mondo Animation Hour. *Mr. Pickels is the only male main character in this episode (If you don't count Truffles' cameo). Cultural References *The name of this episode derives from "royal flush", which is the highest ranking standard poker hand. When the girls were playing poker, Petunia was seen with this set before Lammy brought the sandwiches. *The moral means to commit oneself to a course of action about which one is nervous. Continuity *The "Y U No Love Cro-Marmot" gag re-aired on the credits. Production Notes *Ellen Connell's voice is sampled for Petunia. *Every sound Flaky makes after she finds Mr. Pickels in the toilet is sampled from her voice actress, Nica Lorber. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia